The Boy Hunt
by RainDragon28
Summary: *Sequel to False Hope* Dagur's been locked up by Viggo for a few days now, and is promised to be released if he accepts an offer. With the poison running through his veins, Hiccup is an easy prey for a man on the hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Dagur smashed the lock keeping him locked up in his cell with the last rock that lay in his cell, trying to get it to open so he could get out of here. Unfortunately, the rock flew out of his hands, and the lock remained unbroken.

''As hard as you try, trust me, you're not getting pass these bars,'' a calm voice purred from the shadows.

''What makes you think that?'' Dagur asked, trying to reach the rock he dropped, laying on the other side of the bars.

''Because I know,'' Viggo spoke, walking closer to Dagur's cell.

''Yeah right,'' Dagur laughed sarcastically, ''You're just trying to convince me there's no way out so I'll stop searching when there's a possible one, but you simply don't want me to find it,''

''Look, Dagur,'' Viggo purred, bringing his arms to his back, ''you can either continue on digging in the dirt, trying figuring out a way out, _or_ , you can accept this proposition I'm about to offer you,''

Dagur quit digging to reach his rock and looked up at his captor, wondering what he was up to. He retrieved his arm and pulled himself up.

''Care to join me for a drink?'' Viggo asked, taking out the key.

He unlocked Dagur's cell and walked him to his chamber. Dagur didn't attempt to run away for he knew it would be impossible to simply get out from underground.

They made it to a relatively large room, two drinks waiting on a table, as if Viggo expected the young Berserker chief to accept his offer.

''Things are about to change, here...'' Viggo began, handing over one of the two chalices to Dagur, ''completely.'' he continued, walking around, ''I have plans, in which will cause every dragon on Earth to be caged...''

''How will that help me?'' Dagur questioned, holding his chalice in a hand.

''Those dragons who'll be caged,'' Viggo continued, ''include the Night Fury.''

The thought about earning Hiccup's Night Fury came to Dagur, and he accepted immediately. ''Tell me what I have to do.''

''To accomplish such a thing, I'm gonna need the Dragon Eye. There is however one person who might stand in the way, even though he's poisoned, he can still pull through... You're to see that does not happen.''

''An assassination, uh?'' Dagur spoke, ''Who is it you want me to dispose of?''

Viggo turned to face him, a large smiled growing on his lips. ''Hiccup Haddock.''

...

Everything was calm and peaceful that night on Dragon's Edge. The Night Terrors guarded the island while the riders were asleep. Since the stakes were higher than ever, they needed to have eyes _everywhere._ Any sign of danger would be reported if seen. But so far, ever since they retrieved the Dragon Eye, nothing unusual happened, yet.

Hiccup was sleeping in his hut with Toothless, and something unexpected happened at that moment. As if a needle had just plunged itself in his arm, Hiccup sat straight up as if shocked and cried out the horrible and painful feeling in his arm, clawing it desperately.

Toothless' head rose in alert, not getting what was going on and when he saw his rider in pain, he shot to his feet and came to check him out, wanting to help him.

Hiccup bit his lips and shut his eyes, holding back the cries and tears. It lasted so long he thought it would never go away, but the pain from his arm in the end settled down and when he pulled through, it was as if nothing ever happened. Hiccup looked around, as if he was searching for a person who might of ambushed him. But there was only Toothless in the room with him, staring at him with concern.

''Hey, Bud,'' he spoke, ''it's okay, I'm fine now.''

Toothless answered him with a gentle growl, and backed away to allow him to sat right, feet on Earth. Sleeping with his armor, Hiccup had to take it off to take a better look at his arm, wondering what could possibly be under his cloth there. He placed his armor beside him on the floor close to his bed and took off his tunic to see what the problem was. But it was clear when he took one look at the cut in his skin he never realized was there, dark purple veins reaching out of it like painted roots.

''What the...'' he breathed. And as he checked it out, eyes wide staring at the injury, a knock came from downstairs followed by a call from Astrid. ''Come in Astrid!'' he let her know, putting back his tunic to hide the purple veins climbing out of the wound on his arm, not wanting anybody worried about him, especially her...

Astrid opened the door and raced upstairs to see if he was alright, for she heard him cry out, from here to her residence.

''Hiccup, you okay?'' she asked, racing to him, with an unmasked concern. ''What happened?''

''Just, uh... Just a bad dream,'' he lied, fighting for words, ''I'm fine now, thanks.''

She sighed in relief, looking back at the ideas she had made herself. ''You're sure? You look kind of... pale and exhausted.'' she noted. She noticed his hand trembling, even though it was resting on his knee. ''And shaky...''

But Hiccup didn't seem to be listening. He was staring at a very precise point on the floor, not quite there at the moment.

''Hiccup..?'' she asked, looking at him in his un-focusing eyes, doubting he was telling the truth.

''Yeah, no I'm fine really,'' he let her know, retrieving his hand so hide it.

''Alright, well, if you're not sure, you know where to find me,'' she said. Hiccup nodded and watched her disappear downstairs. Astrid didn't believed him but let him go nonetheless, letting him sleep for the rest of the time left before morning.

As soon as he heard the door downstairs close back, Hiccup lifted up his sleeve to take another look at the cut, trying to figure out where that could've come from if he never felt it. But when he looked back and remembered something Viggo showed and explained to him, he knew exactly where it came from, what it was, and what it did.

He let out a shaky sigh of fright, not believing he was hit by the man's blade without feeling a thing. If what Viggo told him about the poison having a slow, but extremely painful process, he was probably right... First effect had been incredibly painful, and he couldn't imagine what was next to come.

...

Viggo took out a dagger to give it to Dagur. Its long and unbelievably sharp blade reflected the light around, and anyone who might be victim of this weapon, wouldn't last long after he had been stabbed.

''That's what you'll use,'' Viggo spoke, sliding it in its sheath, ''to kill him. I believe you've murdered before...''

''Yes.'' Dagur said, taking no pleasure in this.

''This is the right moment to strike. The boy will be weaker than ever,'' Viggo continued, ''so make sure you do it right...''

''What could've he possibly done for you to want him dead so badly?'' Dagur questioned, wondering what happened when he wasn't around.

''That's my business,'' Viggo snapped, ''Yours is to kill the boy and bring the Dragon Eye back to me.''

''Easy enough,'' Dagur said, ''When do I set forth on this murderous journey?''

''Immediately.''


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up again, though now it was the natural way for it was morning. The sunlight entering his window made it clear that he overslept, so without losing another minute, he rushed out of bed, put on his armor he left on the floor and walked out of his hut, Toothless by his side.

The sun was up high in the clear blue sky, obviously telling him he had missed breakfast, probably even lunch.

''How could've I slept that long..?'' he wondered, receiving a growl from Toothless behind.

The memory about last night came back to him and remembered what was happening to him. But even though he should take it more seriously, he pushed it aside and walked up to the Club House, where everybody was.

They looked all quite busy while Hiccup and Toothless walked in, and he could only assume Astrid had given them tasks while he was still resting.

''Oh thank Loki you're here..!'' Tuffnut cried out, collapsing on his knees in front of Hiccup. ''You won't believe what Astrid forced us to do all morning!''

Hiccup looked down and up to Astrid, who had her arms crossed, smiling smugly. He knew they did something and could only guess it wasn't something Astrid liked.

''They tried to prank you while you were sleeping. So I made them clean around a little,'' she let him know, gesturing at Snotlout and the twins. Fishlegs wasn't on that side, for they all knew _he,_ of all people would never help those muttonheads prank Hiccup. ''Tuff, get back to work.'' she ordered, pointing where he should be right now.

Hiccup's arm suddenly began to ache again, and gave a small gasp to hold back the cry. It wasn't as bad as earlier, but still hurt badly. He clawed it with his right arm, hoping Astrid didn't noticed what was going on, but too late, she already knew something was wrong just by the look in his face. She could clearly tell he was in pain.

''Hiccup?'' she asked, ''Arm okay?''

''I'm fine,'' he replied, gasping for a second time, clawing his arm harder.

''You're everything but fine, tell me what's going on?'' she insisted.

His feet were giving up on him now and soon he wouldn't be standing up anymore. Astrid hurried to grab him before he even let go and held him straight with Toothless' help. He was suddenly all limp and sweaty and seemed to be about to pass out anytime now.

''Toothless, get him back to bed, I'll be with you guys in a minute.'' she told him, and Toothless swooped between his rider's legs to pick him up on his back and bring him back to his hut.

''What's up with him?'' Fishlegs asked from behind her.

''I don't know,'' she admitted, ''he wasn't looking so great earlier either...''

Hiccup made his own way upstairs after Toothless allowed him to hop off and walk by himself. The dragon still watched out for him, placing himself close behind his rider in case he happened to lose balance and fall back.

Once upstairs, Hiccup sat on his bed, exhausted even though he just woke up fifteen minutes ago. He didn't plan on revealing the secret to Astrid or anyone else, but that plan was ruined when she came in when he was taking off his tunic to take another look himself.

''Are you gonna tell me what's going on?'' she asked, arms crossed, standing at the entrance of the room.

''Tell you what?'' he asked, still pretending he was fine.

''I saw that nasty gash on your arm.'' she let him know, gesturing with the move of her head to his arm. ''Let me see.''

Hiccup hesitated in showing it to her, afraid it might scare her. But he trusted her and took off his tunic once again, revealing the horrible cut with the purple veins around it.

One look at it and she inhaled sharply as if she was the one in pain. She didn't know what it was but she knew Fishlegs might possibly have some information on this kind of things.

Fishlegs was asked to come; hopefully he had books about this. Hiccup showed his arm to help him figure out what it was.

''What is that?'' Astrid asked at last, so concerned she had forgot to ask.

''It's poison...'' Hiccup informed her, breathing out shakily, pain settling itself in his arm once again. It may have been his imagination, but the veins seemed to climb longer under his skin every passing minute.

''You knew..?''

''No,''

''Well then if you think that's poison, then there must be a cure, right?'' she tried, looking back at Fishlegs who had his nose in his books.

''Most of poisons _do_ have cures...'' Fishlegs said, ''But some... are impossible to escape.''

''Well what kind of horrible poison would do that?'' she asked, gesturing to the gash.

''It's called – uh...'' he began, reading what was marked in the book. ''No name.''

''Oh, how original... a poison named No Name.'' she snapped.

''No this poison simply doesn't have a name. Probably because it's so feared.''

''That's new. Since when don't you name the things you're afraid of?''

''Guys, focus please, getting another undesirable feeling in my arm climbing up to my chest...'' Hiccup let them know, sitting on the chair of his desk, eyes close almost falling asleep.

''Look,'' Fishlegs showed the page on which had information matching Hiccup's state perfectly. ''Says here that this remarkable and unique poison comes from the juice from a dark blue flower that grows in the wildest spaces up north.''

''What else does it say?'' Astrid asked, for the book was written in another language she wasn't able to read. Fortunately, Fishlegs was. ''Anything about a cure or something that may prevent the poison from working or reverse its effects?''

''There's nothing else about it in here. No cures. No antidotes.''

''Still. Doesn't mean there are none,'' she said, and turned to her exhausted friend, his temperature rising at great deal. ''Don't worry Hiccup, we'll find the cure. But first, you must tell me. Who did this to you?''

Hiccup cracked his eyes opened, breathing in deeply and closing them back.

''If I told you, you wouldn't go after it, but more after the one who caused this.'' he said, resting back against the back of the chair, biting his lips at the growing pain in his arm.

''Look, this is a question of life or death.'' she said, ''Yours by the way. So if you wanna live, you might as well shoot it soon.''

Hiccup took his time, thinking things through about what choice he should make. But it's hard to think when you're ill, and have that much pressure coming from Astrid. He inhaled deeply and breathed the name of the one who put that poison in him.

''Viggo.''


	3. Chapter 3

Dagur's little boat hit shores on a different beach on Dragon's Edge, absolutely not the north one, for he knew that the riders would've kept it well watched after the past events, and he surely wasn't taking the risk of failing his mission right away. Not when he would be given a Night Fury if he accomplished.

A little Night Terror shriek in alert and rose to its feet on the little watchtower when it saw the redheaded man lay foot on its island. It was about to fly away, but with the equipment given to him by Viggo, he managed to knocked out the little dragon with one arrow, fired from a Dragon Hunter bow.

Dagur laughed maliciously as he saw it fall to the ground and pulled out the arrow from its little body and continued on walking forward, straight in the forest, towards the Dragon Rider's base, closer this time.

But even though he shot down the main guard, other Night Terrors still saw the intruder, and flew directly towards their friends' base, before Dagur got there.

...

Hiccup was exhausted after Fishlegs came, and had to get some sleep to at least be able to last longer. While he rested upstairs, Astrid talked with the gang, each sharing what they thought and what they should do.

''You think what he had is deadly?' Snotlout asked, concerned about his cousin.

''All poisons can be deadly if you don't take care of it,'' Fishlegs informed.

''We have to find the cure before he gets any worse...'' Astrid said.

''Yeah but how are we gonna do that when we have absolutely no idea where to search?'' Tuffnut stated.

''You tell me. If Hiccup's telling the truth about Viggo being the one who poisoned him, then he must have some cure or antidote.'' Astrid continued. ''He won't risk having that thing around without having anything to heal it in case he's victim of it.''

'' _Or_ we can make the cure ourselves,'' Ruffnut said, the idea of making super risked potions rushing to her mind.

''But we don't have anything about how to make it. Let alone there's nothing about it in Fishlegs' books.'' she pointed out. ''Fastest way would be to get the cure from Viggo.''

''So this means we have to somehow find the cure to a deadly poison that is extremely painful, in a matter of hours, without getting it into our blood in the process?'' Snotlout said, ''Great idea, Astrid.''

''Look, Hiccup's injured, poison running through his veins, if you wanna stay here, that's fine, but I'm willing to get that cure, no matter how high the stakes are.'' Astrid spoke, clearly willing to do anything to save Hiccup's life.

''Alright, alright, no need to get violent,'' he said, begging to calm down by gestures with his hands.

''But, Astrid, going out there would be foolish with a missing rider.'' Fishlegs informed, ''Chances of making it _all_ out are pretty slim...''

But before Astrid could say another word, a little Night Terror flew in, landing on Fishlegs shoulder, shrieking loudly in alert.

''Night Terror report.'' Fishlegs spoke, taking the little dark dragon in his hands. ''Someone's here.''

Astrid's eyes grew wide and rushed upstairs to let Hiccup know, forgetting he was still resting and trying to sleep. The gang downstairs walked out to prepare themselves and their dragons, leaving Astrid and Hiccup alone in the hut.

''Hiccup, bad news.'' she said.

''What? Worse than what's happening to me?'' he replied, eyes closed, lying on his wooden bed, his blanket over him to keep him warm.

''I don't know, you tell me.'' she continued, ''Intruder on the island, we need to prepare ourselves. What should we do?''

''Whoever is here is probably after the Dragon Eye...'' he breathed out heavily. ''It's under my bed, grab it and make sure they don't get it...''Astrid kneeled down and reached out a hand under his bed, grabbed his satchel in which he kept the Dragon Eye in, for leaving it on his desk like he usually did before wasn't cautious anymore. ''I'm relying on you...''

''What about you?''

''I'll be fine... Take Toothless, he can help you defend the base...'' he breathed out, clearly exhausted. ''You'll need all the help you can get...''

''But if they come, there'll be no one to look after you while whoever out there strikes,''

''Viggo knows I'm injured... Nobody will come after me... All they want is the Dragon Eye. You can't let his men have it, you have no idea what he's planning...''

She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to accept leaving him here alone without anybody to defend him if anything happened. ''I promise... We'll do whatever needs to be done.'' And she went off to join the other riders at the Club House to prepare themselves for the attack. Since they didn't see any ships or soldiers themselves, they didn't know how many men there would be, and that was the thing. They didn't know what to expect.

She walked in the building, the other riders waiting there for her orders since Hiccup was ill and couldn't do that about now.

''I got the Dragon Eye,'' she let them know as she placed the bag in which it was on the table.

''Alright... What now?'' Tuffnut asked, speaking everybody's mind.

''Who do you think Viggo sent after us?'' Snotlout questioned, ''Ryker or simple soldiers?''

''Funny you should asked, Snotlout... If there's one thing I know, it's that whoever's wandering out there in our woods, is determined to get the Dragon Eye.''

''How do you know that?'' Ruffnut wondered.

''Haven't they seen all our defences? They know we're ready,'' she said, ''If they wanna come get what's in our hands-.''

''But we're not gonna let them get the Dragon Eye.'' Snotlout said, ''Right?''

''Of course not. We won't let that happen.'' she said.

...

Dagur was making his way in the woods quickly, very close to the riders' base now. All he'd have to do is wait until night and then he would strike, and his mission would be complete. He would grab the Dragon Eye and get away, piece of cake. But if there was something about Dagur, was that he never learned from his mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness had settled itself around the Edge and everywhere else. The gang armed themselves with their best weapon and their dragons by their side, Toothless with them and Hiccup by himself, resting in his hut without an eye to look after him. An instant he felt alright, able to stand on his feet and walk like every day, and the other he was holding back the cries of pain in his arm, laying down on his bed.

Nobody knew what to expect exactly. Astrid placed the Dragon Eye inside the fire pit, a hiding place they had made ever since they retrieved it. She held her axe tightly, waiting for the intruder to show up at any time now.

They stayed there for hours, the twins getting bored about this and kept asking what exactly they were doing here again. The dragons didn't seem alerted at all, and Astrid took it as fine so far. Until sleepy Toothless' ears began flapping at the noises in the distance.

''Toothless..? What is it?'' she wondered, but the black dragon wasn't listening and moved his head towards the source of the noise, sniffing the air as he did. Astrid didn't react right away, waited for another sign of alert. But she didn't wait long for Toothless bared his teeth and made some deep threatening noise down his throat.

They all noticed and held their breaths. What they heard were footsteps, walking on wood, but they weren't coming this way. They suddenly came to a stop, and silence settled back.

''Something's not right...'' Astrid exhaled, wondering why the intruder stopped. She edged closer to the exit, looking over her shoulder, her back against the wooden wall. The almost gasped when she saw who it was. But it wasn't _him_ she was afraid of, but the fact that he was pulling on the handle that opened the door of Hiccup's hut, stepping in a determined way.

She came back inside the Club House, clearly stressed about this uncontrolled situation.

''Astrid, what is it? Did you see who it was?'' Fishlegs asked, holding on to Meatlug.

''Yeah, I did...'' she said.

''Who is it?'' Snotlout asked by Hookfang's side.

''It's Dagur. Looks like he's holding on to his promise...'' she stated, wondering why she hadn't seen that coming.

Not another second was wasted, and they all rushed to their endangered friend, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

...

Dagur came in front of Hiccup's place, staring at the door, disappointed.

''Really Hiccup?'' he spoke, ''Hiding is beneath you...''

He reached out a hand and pulled on the handle, opening the door and walked in. The moonlight entered in, just as he and he could see the light from a candle upstairs, where his brother was, laying on his bed, ill.

He advanced forward, in a strong pace, climbed up the stairs and there he was, alone. He had at least expected his little Night Fury buddy to be there protecting him, but as the events showed, he had no one to protect him this time.

Hiccup wasn't asleep, simply laying down, eyes closed, unable because of his poor health.

''Poison looks good on you,'' Dagur spoke, approaching him, enjoying seeing him in this state, down and unable to fight.

''Oh, yeah... I was right. You are teaming up with Viggo... Do what you have to do, and leave my friends alone...'' Hiccup exhaled, still conscious. ''But you need to know something before you go on... There's no coming back from murder...''

''That I know,'' he replied, the pleasure vanishing. ''But there is one thing I'd like to know before I dispose of you... '' he spoke, ''Where's the Dragon Eye?''

''I won't tell you anything about it, let alone tell you where it is,''

Dagur stayed silence for a moment, staring in his brother's green eyes, coming to the conclusion that he indeed wouldn't.

''No, you won't, will yah?'' he continued. ''Very well. I've been waiting for this moment for so long...'' He pulled out the dagger he was given, and rose it up, not completely there in his mind.

If it hadn't been for the flat side of an axe to collide with the side of the deranged maniac's head, Hiccup would've been stabbed for a second time, and he wasn't as strong as he should usually be, probably wouldn't have survived this injury...

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid, her axe, and the others behind, standing in the entrance of the room, relieved they had made it just on time.

''Hiccup, you okay?'' she asked, making her way to him.

''Yeah, I think... Dagur, I was his target...'' he said.

''Yeah, we noticed,'' she said, helping him sit straight on his bed. ''I'm gonna take pleasure throwing him in jail.''

''That might bring some consequences... '' he stated.

''It doesn't matter,'' she continued, ''If he has information we don't know about, might as well get it while we can. Maybe he knows about the cure...''

...

Dagur was locked up in the stables in a dragon pen, again, that late night, just so he didn't try to hurt anyone else for the time left here. Hiccup didn't try to stop Astrid from doing it, for he knew after what just happened that it was for the best. The safety of his friends was important to him. Even though he was sick, Hiccup was able to walk out of his hut and pay a little visit to the gang at the Club House that morning. Despite his state, Astrid didn't turn him around, knowing how hard it might be on him right now. Learning someone was sent after to you to kill you, wasn't something taken in easily. That's the main reason why she wasn't hard on him right now.

The Berserker chief was still out; after all, getting banged in the head by the flat of an axe wasn't known to put you asleep for simply a couple hours. If something was clear to happen, was Astrid paying the deranged maniac a visit when he woke up. There were some questions she would like to ask him...


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon at the Edge had been remarkably agitated. After Dagur came after Hiccup, planned to kill him, the gang wasn't taking it easily. Astrid, of all people, had a hard time accepting the fact that she put Hiccup in danger by taking Toothless with her like he had asked. The only thing that had made her feel slightly better, was the fact that Hiccup was looking better. Even though that was just another effect of the poison, she smiled seeing him on his feet.

''You okay?'' he asked, walking up to her while she leaned against the wall, studying the blade from her axe as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to her at the moment.

''Yeah, just, tired... It's been a rough night,'' she replied carelessly.

''Tell me about it,'' he said, ''What's up with Dagur?''

''He's still out. But I'm convinced he'll wake up soon. That's what I'm hoping for. Just wanna get that knowledge out of him as soon as possible. And trust me, it won't be pretty.''

Hiccup gave a soft laugh, finding her funny at times. ''I don't expect it to be,''

There was an uncomfortable silence settling itself between them, and Astrid felt he was holding something back, noticing his thinking face.

''Hiccup. What is it?'' she asked, concerned about him. ''What are you thinking about? If it's about giving Dagur another chance, the answer is no. There's no way he can change. Not after what he attempted to do! Forget about it. Every time we do that he just—''

''Slips... I know. You're right.'' he said, ''You're absolutely right...''

''I know. I usually am.'' she smiled, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. ''Well, I should probably go see if our guest has woken up. Getting late and I don't want him locked up in there forever... Not when he's in Stormfly's pen.''

''But, hey, Astrid,'' Hiccup said, before she was gone, ''Promise me you're just going there for the information...''

Astrid nodded, looking at him in his emerald green eyes, unable to say no. ''Of course...''

And she went off towards the stables, for a little chat with the visitor. She brought her axe along with her, just in case he didn't felt like cooperating.

She walked down there, in a determinant rate, willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted from the man.

Sitting on the floor of Stormfly's pen was Dagur, awake, an unpleasant smile appearing on his lips when he saw her approach his cell.

''I was starting growing concern,'' he said, pulling himself up, standing straight, arms crossed.

But Astrid ignored and came in closer, drawing her axe in a threatening way.

''Where's the cure to Viggo's poison?'' she asked immediately, not wasting anytime.

''What poison?'' he replied, pretending to know nothing about what she was talking about.

''Drop it, Dagur. Where's the cure?'' she repeated.

''You look confident, I must say, with the commanding voice...'' he continued, trying to drop the subject.

''You know what I'm capable of.'' she said, menacingly, holding her axe tighter. ''So why don't you start speaking while I'm still on the other side of the bars?''

Dagur took his time, thinking wisely about his next words. But he finally gave up, and spoke.

''All I know about that poison of Viggo's is its effects... Viggo told me about it before I left the island, informing me in which state brother Hiccup should be when I got here.'' he said.

''Anything about the cure?'' Astrid continued asking.

''Yeah,'' he said, ''at least, I think.''

''What's it like? And don't even think about foiling me.''

Dagur gave a small laugh, and continued on.

''There was a bottle around his neck, containing a clear substance,'' he said, ''But it could be anything really,''

''But if things are thought through carefully, Viggo wouldn't risk having that poison around him without the cure close in case he accidently managed to get it in his blood.'' Astrid pointed out.

''Now that you have what you wanted, there is one thing I would be interested of having. The Dragon Eye.''

''If you think that's my return for telling me what I wanted to know, you're wrong. I'm not letting get your hands on it. I keep my promise.''

''Oh, so you do love him,'' Dagur sang, leaning on the bars of the door.

''You're awfully chipper for someone who just failed killing his enemy, _then_ got ambushed by his friends.''

''I've had other bad days...''

''Keep smiling big boy. You're locked up, Hiccup's on his feet. Injured, but on his feet.''

A sudden cry in the distance from Hiccup was heard all the way there in the stables. Another terrific pain was settling itself in again...

''More than injured I'd say...'' Dagur smiled.

''You're gonna fight unfairly,'' Astrid said on a bad mood, ''or are you gonna step outta this while he's ill? Think about your actions twice before you make another unwise move,''

Astrid glared at him one last time before leaving, satisfied enough to leave him the way he was. She had the information she needed, and that's all that mattered. The cure, Viggo had it, and she had to get it.

She walked back to Hiccup's hut after her interrogation with Dagur. She opened his door and came in, climbing up the stairs to join him. He rested on his bed, again, groaning while holding his painful arm, trying to deal with the pain of the dark veins that had already made their way down his ribs and climbing up his chest. It wasn't pretty... He had to leave the skin exposed to often see the progress of the poison, calculate the time left.

''You don't look so great,'' Astrid sighed, once upstairs.

''The poison racing all across my body, is gonna have that effect...'' Hiccup stated, shutting his eyes tight.

''I got the information. I know where the cure is.''

''And where's that?''

''Back at Viggo's base.''

Hiccup exhaled, knowing what she would do.

''Astrid, don't. It's not worth it...''

''But if I don't, you won't get better... '' Astrid said. Hiccup sighed heavily, for he knew that indeed, he wouldn't get better. But his friends risking their lives to save him was something he had trouble taking in. ''We'll be back before you know it,''

He gave her an unsure nod, looking up at her as if it was the last time he would ever see her again. Astrid smiled and headed off to gather the other riders for a little journey to the Dragon Hunters' island.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid called a meeting at the arena that late night after her talk with Hiccup. She was determined to get that cure from Viggo and save Hiccup's life; there was no doubt about that. But they couldn't go in, dragon blazing. This was a more delicate mission...

Every rider had an assigned job, and were trusted to do it right. Fishlegs wasn't sure about this. Like he had said, going in battle without Hiccup would be foolish. He was their leader. Even though Astrid was pretty good at leadership, they still had a missing rider, making their team incomplete.

But regardless of that fact, they all followed, for it was their friend's and leader's life they were talking about. No one here let a teammate down.

...

Hiccup was left alone on Dragon' Edge that night with Toothless and Dagur locked up in the stables.

Still unable to sleep, Hiccup got out of bed, and sat on the chair to his desk, feeling like drawing some sketches of his buddy since there wasn't much he could do at the time. He knew he had to rest, but his state didn't improved at all and was getting quite bored.

Toothless, who was curved in a ball on his bed, almost sleeping, lifted up his head, looking at his rider getting up, wondering what he was up to. He was given the job to watch after him by Astrid, who had left an hour or so ago, and he wouldn't break that promise he made her. He got out of his own lava bed, walking up to Hiccup, sitting to his desk, drawing like he often did before. He watched his hand move, tracing black charcoal lines on the paper. His big green eyes followed the movement of his hand, finding it very interesting as he usually did.

Hiccup gave a small laugh as he continued on that way for some time, Toothless' heavy head resting above his own.

...

Astrid and the gang flew in direction of Viggo's base, for that was their destination. The voyage had been unbelievably quick, probably because she'd been thinking all the way... What if it's not the cure that's around Viggo's neck? What if Dagur lied? What if they didn't make it in time?

She shook her head, trying to stop thinking about all that and focused on the task in hands.

As the clouds faded away, the island came in sight. They did this once, and there was no reason they couldn't do it again. So without another minute lost, the gang power dived, towards the forest where they knew no guard would wander in.

As soon as their dragon's feet touched the ground, they all hopped off, grabbing their weapon of choice.

''You guys wait here until I give the signal... As soon as I do, you go in blasting to get as much of the Hunters' attention as possible, giving me a way out when I get the cure.'' Astrid directed.

''But how are you gonna find it?'' Fishlegs asked, concerned about her.

''Dagur said Viggo has it,'' she said, ''I won't need to find him, he'll find me.''

The riders looked at each other, worried that this insane plan might not work at the end, which probably won't...

Without losing another second, she ran in a random direction, not worried about guards finding her 'cause she could handle those guys easily. As long as she had her axe...

She went off where Viggo's tent was, expecting him to be waiting for her there, with the cure. So towards the center of the island she ran, her axe in a hand, never leaving her side. She didn't bring Stormfly, ordered her dragon to stay hidden, not taking the chance of getting her caught again. No way.

...

Astrid _really_ expected the man to be there, but as she pushed the dragon skin to get a look inside the tent, it was empty.

Just to be sure, she entered, searching if Viggo could've have left it inside here.

''I've been expecting you, dear...'' Viggo's calm voice purred from behind her. Astrid spun around, grabbing her axe with both hands as he saw him standing in the exit, ready for battle. ''Calm now... no need to get aggressive, I'm not here to fight...''

''Then hand me over the cure to that _horrible_ thing you put in Hiccup's blood,'' she snapped, twirling her axe in her hands in a threatening way. ''Haven't you hurt him enough?''

''Oh, I've hurt him?'' Viggo said as if offended. ''No he hurt himself.''

''Give it to me or I'll make you do...'' Astrid ordered, already sick of the man.

''Spicy one, aren't you? Fine. I'll give it to you, if you give me the Dragon Eye back.''

''Sorry... Didn't bring it with me.''

Viggo glared, humming thoughtfully. ''In that case, surrender, or, well, hopefully you're smart enough to figure out the rest...''

''No one is surrendering.'' she snapped.

''Then I guess you leave me no choice.'' he sighed an unsheathed his sword.

...

The rest of the party hidden in the forest were starting to grow concern when there was still no sign of Astrid or signal that said it was time.

''Cou-cou! Cou-cou!'' Snotlout shouted, cupping his mouth.

''What are you doing?'' Fishlegs wondered, looking up at him as he was standing up on Hookfang's nose.

''Duh..! That's our signal.''

''Guys, how many times did Astrid tell you, _she_ gives the signal.''

''Speaking of which,'' Tuffnut stated, ''Shouldn't we have received one by now?''


	7. Chapter 7

Viggo was way better than Astrid expected. She stroke furiously, her axe above her head, but her blow was blocked once again by the man's sword. She yelled, shouted insults, but Viggo stayed calmed and didn't even seem to be trying at all.

''With a predictable attack comes a predictable comeback, dear.'' Viggo purred, hitting her in the guts with his free fist, sending her flying backwards, landing on her back on the ground inside the tent. Viggo approached her and kneeled down beside her. ''You have a lot to learn, girl. Even your one-legged friend is better than that,''

At the mention of Hiccup, Astrid punched the man in the face, giving herself the chance to get to her feet while he held his lower jaw. Viggo smiled at her once she was up, taking good grip of his sword.

''Fierce and aggressive...'' he chuckled, swinging his blade at her, but was avoided by her axe, held in front of her face. ''You're not a match for me...'' He swooshed his weapon upwards, Astrid's following his, leaving her middle exposed, he kicked her in the abdomen, sending her collapsing on the ground once again, but this time, her axe didn't land close to her. She was completely defenceless. Viggo had a sword, which was a _huge_ advantage in a fight...

Astrid looked up at Viggo, who smiled in satisfaction, and from behind him, two men came in, grabbing her by her forearms and dragged her out, who-knows-where.

''NO! Let me go!'' she shouted, fighting to get free, kicking and attempting to punch them even though her fists couldn't reach any of the two guards' faces. ''Let go of me!''

''Spicy one isn't she?'' one said, chuckling at his mate. ''I like it!''

''You're gonna be sorry! You're messing with the wrong Viking!'' Astrid yelled back at Viggo, trying to turn around to meet his gaze.

''Oh, don't despair, dear...'' Viggo purred, sheathing his sword back. ''By the time you get back to your sick friend, it'll be too late... Even though you do get the cure.''

But Astrid couldn't say another word for she was now to far from the man and was forced to walk forward.

...

Surely this couldn't be the end of their mission, could it? The rest of the team had seen absolutely everything, and couldn't believe what they were seeing as they hovered there, above their friend and enemy, hidden in the night sky.

There wasn't much they could do... They were outnumbered, and their temporary leader had been captured. Who else was there now to follow?

Only one option was left.

Let Hiccup know.

...

The gang were on their way back to Dragon's Edge after they knew that whatever they did, they wouldn't win. It was kind of depressing, for it's not every day your leader is poisoned and probably dying, failed an important mission, and got a teammate captured...

How would they tell that to Hiccup? Tell him Astrid is between Viggo's clutches at the moment they spoke? Surely he would go after her. And in his condition? Might get worst in the process... or maybe even...

Let's not think about that.

Towards the island they flew, Stormfly following even though knowing she was leaving her rider behind. But she was a reasonable dragon. She understood it was for the best right now. Until they found out the plan to save her.

Announcing the news to Hiccup wouldn't be easy. But they would have to sooner or later.

The dragons landed in front of Hiccup's hut, and the door opened the moment they dismounted, a confused look on their friend's face.

''Back already?'' he asked, but none answered, simply lowered their heads. ''What's going on? Where's Astrid?''

They all tried to avoid eye contact, turning their gaze elsewhere.

''Guys, what happened?'' he demanded. ''Where's Astrid?'' He had noticed she wasn't with them, and awful thoughts came to his mind.

There was a moment of silence and then Snotlout spoke.

''She was taken.'' he answered him, emotionless, but feeling guilty deep down just like everyone else.

Hiccup felt like he was losing balance for a moment, almost stumbling backwards, and you couldn't quite tell what he was thinking or if he was thinking at all.

''No...'' he exhaled, backing down, looking at each of them, scared, his heart suddenly feeling quite heavy. ''No, she-she can't be—''

''When she went searching for the cure, Viggo got hold of her, and that's the last we saw of her...'' Fishlegs informed, hopefully giving Hiccup an idea for a plan.

''The cure...'' Hiccup breathed out, thinking about what all this was really about. ''She was captured because... because of me?'' he said, talking to no one in particular. ''This is all my fault...'' He breathed heavily, closing his eyes, pulling himself back together to figure out a plan. He wouldn't be going anywhere, distressed like that. ''I'm getting her back...''

''Uh, how?'' Tuffnut asked, confused.

''We're outnumbered, we don't stand a chance against Viggo and his men.'' Fishlegs pointed out.

''Oh nonono... You're not coming with me.'' Hiccup informed, shocking them for a second. ''I'm not putting anymore lives at peril. I caused this. It's my mess, so it's up to me to clean it up.''

''But—''

''You will all stay here. That is an order.'' Despite his state and knowing he might fail, Hiccup saddled Toothless up, put all the material he might need in his satchel and walked up to the stables. He took one last look at his wound, the dark purple veins gaining more of him every passing minute. Now that it reached down his ribs, the pain from that section of his body made him walk limply. Every step seemed painful, and it was. But it wouldn't stop him from going after Viggo... after Astrid. After all she had done for him; it was time for him to return the favor. The favors.

Hiccup entered the stables, where Dagur was still kept in, unvisited since Astrid.

''Well... Didn't think _you_ would be paying me a little visit anytime soon,'' Dagur spoke, advancing forward, closer to Hiccup standing in front of his cell. He could tell something happened or his brother wouldn't be out here, but in bed, resting, _trying_ to recover.

''I wasn't...'' Hiccup replied, Toothless by his side, growling warningly at Dagur. Hiccup patted him gently, letting him know he'll be alright. ''I need your help.''

'' _My_ help?'' Dagur asked, confused. ''Now you're gonna trust me?''

''No. Of course I'm not. You're gonna trust me.''

Dagur raised his head, narrowing his eyes, wondering what exactly he was up to.

''Is this some kind of trick about testing me on what side I'm on now?''

''You think I would be playing a game when Astrid's life is on the line? Hear me out. This is a favor I'm asking you. You've been on that island longer than I have. Perhaps you can help me find her.''

''And what do _I_ get in return..?''

''That's up to you.''

* * *

 **Thanks 1 Fan.**

 **I know this isn't my best story ever. I'm not putting all my energy on this, so... yeah. I promise I'll work harder on the next stories to come. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Towards the Hunters' island Hiccup and Dagur on Toothless flew. Of course Hiccup didn't trust Dagur after all he's done. But if there was one person he didn't think worth saving anymore, it was Dagur.

The island came in sight after some hours of flying, and Hiccup's side was really beginning to ach more than ever. He hissed through clenched teeth, holding back the screams, trying not to appear weak, especially with Dagur to see him.

There hadn't been much of a conversation though... Only about what the plan was, but Hiccup refused to explain it to him. Not just because he didn't trust him but also because he just didn't have one.

Toothless landed on the same beach they had once landed on a short time ago, dismounting and walking deeper in the enemy's woods to get Astrid.

Dagur was still a bit shocked. Riding a dragon, let alone a Night Fury, was a big experience...

Toothless kept an eye on the man, not at all trusting him, not after what he's done when they thought they could. But after being threatened with angry and fearsome growls for a while now, that trick of Toothless' hadn't the very same effect on Dagur anymore...

Dagur rolled his eyes at the Night Fury and followed Hiccup through the woods.

Hiccup had armed Dagur with the blade he was so given by Viggo, knowing his intentions, but giving it back nonetheless. He knew the risk he had put himself in, and would expect Dagur to strike at any moment now.

It was quite quiet down here. It was kind of the unhabited section of the island. If they had to come across any guards out here, they would be easy to take out for there wouldn't be much to fight. But so far they were lucky not have come across any men yet.

As they walked, Dagur eyed the dagger from his belt at his waist, and then up to Hiccup, walking in front of him, the boy advancing limply, holding his ribs for they hurt badly. He took hold of the handle, believing it was the perfect moment to strike. Nobody around to defend the poor boy, only his Night Fury buddy but that wouldn't be a problem. He grabbed the wooden handle tightly, and slowly pulled it out of its sheath, but as he did, something that  
Astrid had said came back to his mind.

'' _You're gonna fight unfairly? Or are you gonna step outta this while he's ill? Think about your actions twice before you make an unwise move.''_ she had said.

Dagur closed his eyes shut for a second and let go of the weapon, letting it slid back down.

...

Astrid fought wildly against the guards, kicking and punching as much as she could, trying to make them let go of her. She yelled, shouted insults, did all she could to free herself, but it was no use. Their grip around her arms was just too tight... It was worthless. But though she knew that, she kept wasting her energy.

She was shoved in a cell underground, landing on her side after they threw her in, shutting the door, and locking it with an unbreakable lock.

The moment the door was closed she sprang to her feet, grabbing the bars, still yelling empty threats, only making those soldiers chuckle in amusement. They disappeared further, leaving the young girl in her new dark and cold cell. At least there was a torch at the end of the tunnel, its orange reflection glowing in her blue eyes.

She wasn't about to give up. Astrid Hofferson _never_ gave up.

Whatever light shone in her eyes, the moon's, a fire's, it never disappeared. Even when there wasn't any torch at the end of the tunnel.

...

A while later, Astrid heard footsteps walk closer and closer where she was kept. If there was one person who was to come alone to see her, it was Viggo.

Like she assumed, Viggo appeared in a distance, hands at his back, a satisfied smile growing on his lips when he saw the young warrior locked up in one of his cells, with no way out.

''I hope you made yourself comfortable,'' Viggo purred advancing forward, addressing himself to the angry Astrid on the other side of the bars.

''Get over it, what do you want.'' she demanded.

''Oh, no, you can't give me anything,'' Viggo said, ''There's nothing I want from you, don't worry.''

''Then why am I here?''

''Oh that question... Don't you know?'' Viggo spoke, ''You're bait.''

Astrid's eyes grew wide, holding the rusty bars tightly. ''Hiccup won't fall for that. He's way smarter than—''

''Well you might be disappointed in your boy at the end,'' he spoke softly. ''Trust me, I know him quite well now. He won't let an innocent die, let alone his friend.'' He paused, looking at the girl carefully. ''Perhaps even girlfriend...'' he chuckled quietly.

Astrid glared, but behind that fearsome mask hid worry that Hiccup would actually fall for it. Viggo was right; Hiccup would never let an innocent die. Even in his current state.

...

''Anything you'd like you yell at me about now, Hiccup?'' Dagur asked, still walking through the forest, towards the center of the island. Dagur had explained Viggo would keep Astrid underground, for he's been kept there before. That was their best shot.

''Stay away from Astrid.'' Hiccup replied, guessing the man might try something once they rescued her, like turn her against them or something, so he would have to surrender the Dragon Eye or Toothless or himself...

''Well she can take care of herself.'' Dagur pointed out. ''She doesn't need you protection, which is a good thing...''

''What does that mean?'' Hiccup asked, turning around to meet his gaze.

''It means you're gonna die anyway.''

''Well, there's nothing I can do about that...'' Hiccup said, selfless once again, which irritated Dagur, a lot. ''But if I _do_ die, I'll die helping my friend. And that's something like you can't understand.''

''Friend? I'd say she's more than just your friend...'' Dagur commented, clearly embarrassing Hiccup by the way he looked back at him in a way of saying ''Don't bring the subject.'' ''What if I told you there was a way to rescue your girlfriend and save you?''

''I'd say no.'' Hiccup snapped, ''Because anything that takes us off course of saving Astrid, is time wasted and selfish.''

''What, you think I'm being selfish right now?'' Dagur said, offended. ''I'm risking my life for you and your Astrid.''

'' _Please,_ you're not here for any of us.'' Hiccup pointed out, turning around to face him. ''You're here to earn my trust once again so I'll hand you over the Dragon Eye. And let me tell you something else. You're never gonna get it. I'll see to that.''

There was a short pause and Dagur continued.

''It's a good thing you're gonna die then.'' Dagur simply said, as they continued walking forward.

Hiccup turned around suddenly, his hands in tight balls. And to Dagur's surprise, Hiccup tried to punch him in the face, which was a failure.

The moment Hiccup stroke, Dagur ducked, grabbing his brother by the waist, lying him down, knowing Hiccup wasn't well for he would never try to hit someone if it wasn't for defence. He was quite sweaty and looked awfully exhausted.

''Hiccup, Hiccup stop,'' Dagur insisted, as Hiccup trying to get to his feet, fighting droopily. Rethinking once again about that girl's words, Dagur laid Hiccup down on the ground. ''I don't fight invalids.'' He studied the boy after letting him go, eyes shut and clearly unconscious. ''Hiccup? Hiccup!?''


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was shocked awake by freezing cold water splashing in his face. He jerked up in a sitting position, wiping his face with his sleeves. He looked around only to meet Dagur's face right in front of him with an empty bucket in hands.

''Here drink some.'' Dagur offered, handing over a bottle containing fresh water for him to drink.

''No, I'm fine,'' Hiccup argued, making a move to stand up only to be forced back down.

''No, you're not,'' Dagur said, retrieving his arm.

''I have to help Astrid,'' Hiccup continued, still fighting to stand up.

''I'll deal with that Astrid of yours, but you...'' he inhaled deeply, ''you gotta stay here. You won't make it the rest of the journey.''

''Since when did you start caring so much about me?'' Hiccup said in a very aggressive tone.

Dagur shrugged, looking around as if the answer would suddenly jump out of nowhere.

''Who else would I try to kill?'' he simply said and made a step closer to the heart of the island.

Hiccup looked down, giving a slight hysteric laugh and looked up again.

''Dagur wait,'' he called and the man turned around immediately. ''Take this,'' he took out his own spyglass and handed it over to Dagur who took it.

''What do you want me to do with _this?_ '' he asked, almost offended, gesturing to the object.

''You won't be doing _anything..._ '' Hiccup said, receiving a confused look from Dagur. ''It's just for Astrid to know that you're with me. She won't trust anybody on this island, especially not you.''

Dagur nodded and headed off, Hiccup's spy glass in a hand, a weapon in the other.

Hiccup inhaled deeply, resting is head back against the rocky cliff face behind him, the dark purple vein having already reached up to his neck, now climbing up to his cheek and the left side of his face, following his jaws line and up to the side of his eye.

...

Astrid paced back and forth in her cell, arms crossed over her chest; couldn't be tighter.

Not a guard secured her area, and she thought many times about escaping, but she had already tried everything; only the key would open this cell.

Sudden footsteps could be heard coming her way, but compared to many times before, she had trouble identifying the sound of those. They seemed to be running in a hurry. A loud _BANG!_ rang followed by a thud and she could see in the distance a Dragon Hunter helmet rolling on the stone ground.

She raised an eyebrow, both of her hands holding the bars keeping her in.

''What in the name of—'' she whispered to herself but didn't finish for the figure that appeared in her sight wasn't the one she was expecting at all.

Dagur ran to her cell, the ring with the key in a hand.

''Dagur!?'' she thought out loud, her eyes wide with shock, backing off.

''Yeah, yeah, did you missed me, of course you did, now let's go!'' he said hurriedly, entering the key in the lock, opening the door's cell wide for her to run away now.

Astrid's eyes caught on the spyglass at the man's belt, thinking about the worst. Without a warning, she sprang out of her cell and grabbed his weapon which turned out to be an axe – good, her favorite weapon – and immediately pressed the blade against his throat, taking hold of Hiccup's spyglass at the same moment.

''Where's Hiccup? What did you do to him?!'' she hissed through gritted teeth, her own nose almost touching Dagur's.

''Oh yeah, that,'' he spoke as calm as ever, ''your boyfriend gave it to me for you to know he was on the island.''

''What!?'' she hissed again, even more shocked now.

''Look, he's not so great, so whether we _work together_ to help him and get out of here, or—''

''Fine, let's go!'' Astrid said, not letting him finish that, because she didn't want to hear it, from whoever those words came from.

She just didn't want to hear it.

They ran through the tunnels, torches lighting the way. They didn't know where exactly Viggo was, nor Ryker or the guards' positions, but they would find the cure, that's for sure. At least Astrid would...

''Wait, wait, wait...'' Dagur said, suddenly coming to a stop.

''Urgh, what?! You see I'm running out of time here!'' Astrid snapped, stopping nonetheless.

''Yes, but,'' Dagur continued, ''I made a deal with Viggo, which is long broken now... He should be waiting in his secretive room.''

''And where is that?'' she asked.

''That way, of course.'' he said, gesturing to the tunnel turning a very different way from all the others.

''Oh.'' Astrid breathed, ''then let's go!''

Dagur sighed, following from behind, taking hold of his given dagger since Astrid stole his favorite axe.

They walked down the tunnel, which was pretty narrowed, and finally made it to a room, a table in the center with chalices and other merchandise which seem very worthy indeed. But even that, it was empty, no one in sight.

''So much for your secretive room idea... He's not here.'' Astrid argued, gesturing in front of her.

''Oh don't worry dear,'' a deep voice came from the shadows, deeper in the room. ''I am here. And I've been expecting you.'' Viggo glanced at Dagur. ''Dagur, you disappoint me entirely. After all the trust I put into you, honestly, I expected more.''

''I'm not easily bought, _Viggo.''_ Dagur spat the words as if they were poisonous, his eyes never leaving the man.

''It's over Viggo, hand over the cure for Hiccup,'' Astrid ordered, the pointy ends of the axe pointing towards the hunter. ''or I'll make you...''

Viggo inhaled, smiling. ''So brave.'' he breathed out slowly. ''No I'm not giving you this cure.''

Astrid straightened herself and narrowed her eyes at the man.

''Then fine,'' she said, ''you leave me no choice.''

Without a warning, she sprang to him, Dagur on his way, weapons at the ready, going in for the kill. This was really not what Viggo expected... for he thought wisely. Meaning he thought about his adversaries' actions from start to beginning. Thinking Astrid would've acted wisely about what she did, he didn't plan on preparing himself for any blow.

Instantly, Astrid pinned him to the wall before he had even time to take out his own sword. Viggo's first reaction was to laugh as Astrid glared, the blade at his throat with Dagur beside her with the dagger he gave him, now against him.

''Oh, are you gonna kill me now?'' Viggo demanded, still laughing hysterically. ''Go ahead. Try.''

There was slight moment of silence which didn't last long for Astrid had already made up her mind.

''No. No I'm not going to kill you...'' she said softly, her ocean blue eyes never leaving Viggo's dark brown ones. ''I have something far more satisfying in mind. I'm going to leave you here. So you can watch me leave,'' she snatched off the man's necklace with the small bottle containing the cure. ''with this.''

She removed the axe from the man's face, brought it backwards, and with a dash, sank the two ends from the weapon in the stone wall.

That should hold him there for a while, Astrid thought.

She and Dagur turned backs and walked out of the room, away from Viggo, and disappeared back in the narrowed tunnel.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup was barely conscious now, with his head spinning crazily. He felt like any move he made cost him to get worse. He knew he was dying, he was very aware of that. If he had some strength left, he would use it to help get Astrid. But thing is, he was empty. The slightest move was weak. His eyes weren't closed but weren't focusing on anything at all. Every breath he took he thought would be his last, but then he would exhale and inhale again.

Toothless stayed by his side by the time he had left, his head under his rider's arm, wanting to be reassured everything would be okay in the end.

Hiccup's eyelids were slowly closing on themselves and soon he would be gone, for the moment he would fall asleep, he would never wake up without that cure. It was a matter of minutes now. If he didn't see Astrid safe before he left, he would never be in peace in Valhalla.

There were sudden noises of someone coming towards him, the sound of the leaves and branches being pushed aside. He didn't fear it to be the enemy for he knew that whether or not he was found, he would die here.

And on that last thought, he closed his eyes, inhaling for the last time, body going completely limp.

...

Astrid, followed by Dagur ran across the woods, back towards were Dagur had left Hiccup. But Dagur suddenly stopped, mid-track.

''Wait, wait,'' he said, grabbing her arm, causing her to stop as well.

''What now Dagur? I have a life to safe!'' Astrid snapped, putting the bottle containing the cure before his face.

''If he ever makes it... just tell him I'm thankful,'' he said, ''I can't believe I just said that...''

Astrid stared at him, not quite getting what was going on.

''What are you gonna do?'' she asked.

''Well, I won't be your prisoner once again, and neither will I be Viggo's.'' he said, ''Just, tell him I'm gone now.''

''Gone?''

''After what he's done for me... I promise I'm not bothering you Dragon Riders again.'' he said, ''That's my return.''

Astrid didn't say another word and sprang off, back to Hiccup, leaving Dagur behind. The man sighed heavily and ran in another direction for his own escape.

It didn't take long for Astrid to spot the place she was told about. She pushed the large almost jungle-like leaves away from her passage and as soon as she got sight of Hiccup's completely limp form with Toothless beside him, bowing in respect, she collapsed beside him.

''Hiccup!'' she shouted, placing an arm at the back of his head, her fingers sliding through his hair, the other arm wrapped around his body protectively. ''No, no no no no, stay with me, _please!''_

Tears dropped down from her eyes and on Hiccup's own forehead, not creating any reaction from him at all. She held him tightly, crying out her pain, her head pressed against his in a way to apologies for not being there sooner than later.

Her watery blue eyes caught on the bottle she dropped on the forest floor, the substance inside waiting to be used. She took hold of it, her other hand still holding Hiccup close to her. With trembling hands she pulled on the top and with a _POP!_ it opened. She would've forced him to swallow it, of course if she hadn't been wise at that precise moment. She grabbed his hand, which she held dearly, and turned it around for her to see his palm. She took hold of her dagger and pressed the sharp side of it in the hand, sliding it to cut the skin. Blood instantly stained the blade, dropping down on the ground. Astrid positioned the bottle's opening above his opened hand and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before injecting the cure in him - in his blood.

If the poison was injected in his blood, than so did the cure need to be.

She waited some seconds, minutes, and then there was a slight sign.

Toothless sat sadly on the other side, his ears flat on his neck, not expecting much to happen.

But Astrid did.

It was hard to see, but the dark veins which have climbed up to his face were slowly disappearing, almost like they were pulled back towards the cut. Astrid watched, hardly believing it was actually happening. Then there was a moment of silence. She pushed her bangs out of her face and looked over Hiccup, checking if he was awake – or at least alive.

As if suddenly struck by lightning, Hiccup's eyes burst opened and he sat straightly in such a speed Astrid barely avoided her head being banged against his.

His breath was quick as he scanned his surroundings, eyes round in alert.

''Hiccup..?'' Astrid called softly, an obvious sign of worry in her voice.

Hiccup turned around to face her and almost instantly jumped in her arms, hugging him as tightly as he could. Astrid sighed in great relief, closing her eyes shut, returning the embrace.

''I thought I lost you forever,'' she cried, not moving at all

Hiccup gave a slight laugh, tears sliding down his cheeks as he did.

''How many times do I have to tell you, Astrid?'' he said back, never letting go. ''I can handle myself just fine.''

They finally broke and stared at each other.

''To be honest,'' Hiccup continued, ''I, well, how to say? I really _wanted_ to get that cure... I felt so _weak_ and, well, I needed it. But you, you were captured and I couldn't just let you—''

''You put me in first place.'' Astrid finished for him. ''I get it. You're the most selfless person I've ever met.''

He smiled weakly, lowering his head.

''Now what do you say we get back to the Edge? I think some back there are probably missing us.''

Toothless came between them, jumping above Hiccup, licking his rider's face joyfully.

''Toothless, hey bud!'' Hiccup said, placing both hands on each side of his dragon's head. ''I missed you too.''

Toothless responded with a light loving growl, finally backing off to allow him to climb on the saddle and head home.


End file.
